piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cronologia di Pirati dei Caraibi (saga)
Questa cronologia degli eventi della [[Pirati dei Caraibi (saga)|saga di Pirati dei Caraibi]]'' riporta le date dei principali eventi della saga, ambientata complessivamente tra il 1728 e il 1751. Questa datazione è stata calcolata in base al fatto che ''Oltre i Confini del Mare è ambientato nel 1750 mentre La Vendetta di Salazar nel 1751. Per maggiori informazioni, consultare questa pagina di discussione. Ambientazione dei film * 1728: La Maledizione della Prima Luna. * 1729: La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma e Ai Confini del Mondo. * 1750: Oltre i Confini del Mare. * 1751: La Vendetta di Salazar. Eventi 1485 * Hernán Cortés nasce a Medellìn, in Spagna 1513 * Juan Ponce de León scopre la Florida alla scoperta delle meraviglie del Nuovo Mondo nella sua ricerca della Fonte della Giovinezza . 1519 * Hernan Cortés distrugge l'Impero Azteco brandendo la sua spada magica. * Gli Atztechi, sperando di placare la furia di Cortés, gli consegnano un forziere di pietra contenente 882 monete in oro azteco. Cortés, tuttavia, prosegue la sua sanguinosa strage, motivo per cui gli dei aztechi, adirati, scagliano sul tesoro un'orrenda maledizione. Cortés, ignaro della maledizione, imbarca il tesoro su una nave diretta in Spagna per donarlo all'imperatore di Spagna Carlo V. Tuttavia, al largo del Mar dei Caraibi, la nave con il tesoro affonda presso un complesso di scogli chiamato poi Isla de Muerta. Qui, i sopravvissuti portano in una grotta il tesoro. 1523 * .]]Juan Ponce de León giunge con la sua nave, la Santiago, in Florida (o su un'isola misteriosa) per cercare la Fonte della Giovinezza. Durante una violenta tempesta la Santiago si arena su una scogliera, rimanendovi incagliata per sempre. Ponce de León muore sulla Santiago probabilmente a causa della ferita avvelenata ricevuta tempo prima sempre in Florida forse a causa dell'esaurirsi delle medicine. * L'alchimista e geografo cinese Mao Kun compone una carta nautica con rotte ultraterrene. 1547 * 2 dicembre: Hernán Cortés''' muore in Spagna, tuttavia il suo spirito continua a vivere nella sua spada magica. '''1600 * 31 dicembre: '''Viene fondata la Compagnia Inglese delle Indie Orientali. '''ca. 1600-1660 * Davy Jones incontra la ninfa del mare Calypso. I due si innamorano profondamente e Calypso concede a Jones l'immortalità a patto che lui conduca nel mondo dei morti le anime di coloro che muoiono in mare; inoltre Jones avrebbe potuto scendere a terra da Calypso soltanto una volta ogni 10 anni. Calypso dona a Jones l'Olandese Volante, la nave immortale, per poter adempiere al suo compito. * Dopo 10 anni di servizio, Davy Jones sbarca a terra per poter finalmente rivedere l'amata Calypso, tuttavia non trova nessuno ad aspettarlo. A causa di ciò, Jones, per vendicarsi, convoca in assemblea alla Baia dei Relitti i 9 più importanti pirati del mondo e mostra loro come confinare Calypso in forma umana, dicendogli che facendo ciò, essi avrebbero ottenuto il controllo sul mare. Seguendo le istruzioni di Jones, i nove pirati nobili imprigionano Calypso con i loro nove pezzi da otto in un corpo umano. Tempo dopo, Jones, comunque addolorato per il tradimento della amata, inizia a trascurare il suo dovere di traghettatore dei morti, iniziando anzi ad arruolare vivi nel proprio equipaggio e a sfruttare i propri poteri per risolvere faccende personali. Per questa sua disubbidienza al suo compito, la ciurma dell'Olandese, Jones compreso, inizia a trasformarsi in mostri marini antropomorfi. 1660 * 28 maggio: nasce Giorgio I di Hannover 1662 * Nasce Armando Salazar in SpagnaIn base all'età di Javier Bardem durante le riprese di Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar, ''ambientato nel 1751. Bardem aveva 46 anni durante le riprese del film, avvenute tra il 17 febbraio e il 21 luglio del 2015. Il fatto che la prima morte di Salazar nel Triangolo del Diavolo avvenne nel 1708 pone la sua nascita nel 1662.. '''1666' * Nasce Edward Teague da un uomo conosciuto e da una donna pirata. ca. 1670 * Si tiene il secondo consiglio della Fratellanza Piratesca alla Baia dei Relitti, in cui Henry Morgan e Bartholomew compongono il Codice Piratesco in cui vengono riunite le poche regole che ogni pirata deve rispettare. Viene inoltre deciso un canto della Fratellanza, con lo scopo di dare la chiamata a tutti i pirati per richiamarli a concilio: Hoist the Colours. 1671 * Nasce Weatherby Swann. 1673 * Apre la taverna La Sposa Fedele (Faithful Bride) a Tortuga. 1677 * Nasce Hector Barbossa nel West Country, in InghilterraIn base all'età di Geoffrey Rush durante le riprese di Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna, ''ambientato nel 1728. Rush aveva 51 anni durante le riprese del film, avvenute tra il 28 ottobre 2002 e il 7 marzo 2003, il che pone la nascita di Barbossa nel 1677. Nel romanzo ''The Price of Freedom viene invece rivelato che Barbossa poco più di 40 anni quando Jack ne aveva circa 20. Ciò tuttavia, è poco probabile perché vorrebbe dire che in La Vendetta di Salazar, Barbossa avrebbe più di 90 anni.. * Nasce Jack Teague. 1679 * Nasce Sao Feng. 1680 * Nasce Edward Teach a Bristol, in Inghilterra. * Nasce Sputafuoco Bill Turner a Glasgow, in ScoziaSecondo Jack Sparrow - Picco Poseidone William "Sputafuoco Bill" Turner è di 10 anni più vecchio di Jack Sparrow (nato nel 1690).. * Nasce Christophe-Julien de RapièrNel capitolo 1 del romanzo The Price of Freedom si dice che Christophe è di 10 anni più vecchio di Jack Sparrow (nato nel 1690).. 1681 * Nasce Dix. 1682 * Nasce Joshamee Gibbs in InghilterraIn base all'età di Kevin McNally durante le riprese di La Maledizione della Prima Luna, ambientato nel 1728. McNally aveva 46 anni durante le riprese del film, avvenute tra il 28 ottobre 2002 e il 7 marzo 2003, il che pone la nascita di Gibbs nel 1682.. 1683 * 10 novembre: Giorgio Augusto nasce ad Hannover, in Germania. 1684 * Nasce Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla in una piantagione nei possedimenti spagnoli del Nord AmericaNel capitolo 1 del romanzo The Price of Freedom si dice che Esmeralda è di 6 anni più vecchia di Jack Sparrow (nato nel 1690).. 1687 * Nasce Cutler Beckett da Jonathan Beckett Sr. e da una donna sconosciuta nel Somerset Shire, InghilterraNel romanzo The Price of Freedom viene rivelato che Cutler Beckett ha 3 anni in più di Jack Sparrow. La cronologia in base a ''Oltre i Confini del Mare'' (ambientato nel 1750) e La Vendetta di Salazar (ambientato nel 1751) colloca la nascita di Jack Sparrow intorno al 1690, il che pone la nascita di Cutler Beckett nel 1687.. 1688 * 25 agosto: Henry Morgan muore per cirrosi epatica a Port Royal. * Nasce Pintel. 1690 * Nasce Jack Sparrow a bordo di una nave durante un tifone nell'Oceano Indiano da Edward Teague e da una donna sconosciutaSecondo il romanzo prequel The Price of Freedom, Jack Sparrow ha 26 anni quando ha stretto il suo patto con Davy Jones. Tredici anni dopo (quindi quando Jack ha 39 anni) si svolgono gli eventi di Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma, ''ambientato nel 1729. Da queste informazioni si deduce che Jack Sparrow è nato verosimilmente nel 1690.. * Nasce Mullroy. '''1692' * 7 giugno: un terremoto devasta la città di Port Royal, provocando l'inabissamento di due terzi della città nel Mar dei Caraibi e la morte di complessivamente tra le 1000 e le 3000 persone. 1695 * Nasce Robert Greene in InghilterraNel capitolo 1 di The Price of Freedom ''si dice che Robert Greene è cinque anni più giovane di Jack Sparrow (nato nel 1690).. '''1698' * Apre il negozio The Swift and Sons Chart House nella città britannica di Saint Martin sull'omonima isola[http://it.piratideicaraibi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mappa_firmamento_di_G._W._Swift.jpg L'iscrizione sulla mappa nel negozio riporta: "Cartographer services & Sales. Est. 1698."]. 1700 * Nasce James Norrington, figlio di Lawrence Norrington. 1702 - 1713 * Guerra di successione spagnola, a cui Edward Teach partecipa come marinaio a bordo di una nave corsara. 1705 * Torrents viene catturato da Davy Jones e stringe un patto con lui: se egli gli porterà la leggendaria spada di Cortés, Jones gli concederà la libertà. Per assicurarsi la lealtà di Torrents al patto, Jones marchia sul suo petto il simbolo del dio azteco Quetzalcoalt che si trovava sul fodero della spada di Cortés. * Left-Foot Louis rapisce Laura Smith. 1706 * Il giovane Jack Sparrow inizia la sua avventura per la ricerca della leggendaria spada di Cortés assemblando il suo primo equipaggio a bordo della piccola Barnacle. * Jack Sparrow trova la spada di Cortés e con essa sconfigge Left-Foot Louis. Inoltre lo spirito di Hernàn Cortés viene liberato dalla spada da Sparrow. Jack successivamente libera lo spirito di Montezuma, affinché sconfigga lo spirito di Cortés. 1707 * Nasce il Regno di Gran Bretagna con l'unificazione dell'Inghilterra e della Scozia 1708 * Battaglia presso il Triangolo del Diavolo, in cui una coalizione di 10 navi pirata affronta il cacciatore di pirati Capitan Armando Salazar dell'Armada Española. Durante la battaglia, la ciurma di una nave pirata, guidata dal giovane Jack Sparrow, riesce con uno stratagemma a far schiantare la nave spagnola contro degli scogli al centro del Triangolo, causando l'esplosione della nave e la conseguente morte di Salazar e del suo equipaggio. Tuttavia, siccome quel luogo era stregato, Salazar e la sua ciurma restarono imprigionati nella caverna come fantasmi. * Nasce William Turner Jr. da William Turner Sr. e da una donna sconosciuta a Glasgow, in Scozia. ca. 1710 * Nasce Angelica da Edward Teach e da una donna sconosciuta. 1710 * Nasce Elizabeth Swann da Weatherby Swann e una donna sconosciuta a Londra, Inghilterra. * Guerra tra la Fratellanza Piratesca e i pirati ribelli. Jack Sparrow viene rapito dai pirati traditori a bordo della La Vipère, dove conosce Robert Greene. Jack e Robert, dopo essere scappati, si arruolano nella Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. 1712 * Christophe-Julien de Rapièr uccide Don RafaelThe Price of Freedom, capitolo 11: "Pirates and Rogues". ''Christophe uccise Don Rafael due anni dopo che Jack Sparrow lasciò l'Isola dei Relitti (1710).. Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla diventa il nuovo Pirata Nobile del Mar dei Caraibi. '''1714' * 1 agosto: Giorgio I di Hannover viene incoronato Re di Gran Bretagna e d'Irlanda. 1715 * Fine definitiva della guerra di successione spagnola. Molti corsari e marinai diseredati si danno alla pirateria. * Jack Sparrow salva il brigantino Fair Wind da un attacco di pirati. Viene premiato da Cutler Beckett, direttore degli affari della Compagnia delle Indie nell'Africa Occidentale, con la promozione al grado di capitano della Wicked Wench, ''un vecchio mercantile della CompagniaThe Price of Freedom, capitolo 4. Jack Sparrow aveva 25 anni quando Cutler Beckett lo promosse al rango di capitano della Wicked Wench.. '''1716' * Beckett assegna a Jack Sparrow il compito di trovare il tesoro della leggendaria isola di Kerma. Jack lo trova, tuttavia, non volendo che la Compagnia creasse problemi agli abitanti dell'isola, non riferì a Beckett l'ubicazione del tesoro. Beckett ordinò a Jack di trasportare un carico di schiavi dal Nord Africa alle Americhe; Jack si ribellò: liberò gli schiavi e rubò la Wicked Wench. Gli uomini di Beckett riuscirono a rintracciare Sparrow e la sua nave e poi Beckett marchiò Jack come un pirata e fece affondare la Wicked Wench. ''Jack Sparrow strinse un accordo con Davy Jones: Jones gli avrebbe restituito la ''Wicked Wench ''e Jack, in cambio, allo scadere di 13 anni si sarebbe consegnato a Jones per servirlo a bordo dell'Olandese Volante''Nel calendario di Henry Turner realizzato da James Carson per La Vendetta di Salazar si mostra che il primo incontro tra Henry e Will (che si vede nella scena dopo i titoli di coda di Ai Confini del Mondo) avvenne nell'agosto del 1739, il che pone gli eventi di'' La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma'' e Ai Confini del Mondo, ambientati 10 anni prima, nel 1729. Il patto tra Jack Sparrow e Davy Jones venne stipulato 13 anni prima gli eventi di La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma, quindi nel 1716..'' * Nasce Cremble. '''1717' * 28 novembre: il pirata Edward "Barbanera" Teach cattura un vascello proveniente dalla Guiana francese, il Concorde, per ribattezzarlo Queen Anne's Revenge. * Jack Sparrow inizia la ricerca dell'oro dell'ombra in un viaggio attraverso tutti i Sette Mari. 1718 * 22 novembre: il pirata Edward "Barbanera" Teach partecipa alla battaglia di Ocracoke, al termine della quale viene creduto morto. * Jack Sparrow, a bordo della Perla Nera, intraprende un viaggio alla ricerca della leggendaria Isla de Muerta con il suo tesoro azteco. Tuttavia, Hector Barbossa, primo ufficiale di Jack, solleva un ammutinamento contro Sparrow e lo abbandona su un'isola deserta destinandolo a morire. Tre giorni dopo, Jack Sparrow riesce a fuggire dall'isola grazie a dei contrabbandieri che ivi avevano un depositoLa cronologia stabilita in base al fatto che La Vendetta di Salazar è ambientato nel 1751 pone gli eventi di La Maledizione della Prima Luna nel 1728. L'ammutinamento di Barbossa avvenne 10 anni prima, di conseguenza nel 1718.. * Pochi giorni dopo l'ammutinamento contro Jack, Barbossa, nuovo capitano della Perla Nera, e la sua ciurma, giungono all'Isla de Muerta dove trovano e prelevano il tesoro di Cortés su cui grava ancora la maledizione degli dei aztechi che si scaglia perciò su Barbossa e la sua ciurma, costringendoli a diventare dei non-morti. * Sputafuoco Bill Turner, che si era opposto all'ammutinamento contro Jack Sparrow, viene legato dagli uomini di Barbossa a un cannone e gettato in mare. Incapace di muoversi e di morire a causa della maledizione, Sputafuoco viene trovato da Davy Jones, capitano dell'Olandese Volante, che, come fine a quella pena gli propone di arruolarsi nella sua ciurma. Sputafuoco, pur di scampare a quel fato, accetta e si arruola nella [[ciurma dell'Olandese Volante|ciurma dell'Olandese Volante]]. 1720 * 18 novembre: il pirata Calico Jack Rackham viene impiccato a Port Royal, Giamaica. Il suo cadavere, assieme a quello di Sven il Vizioso e quello di un altro pirata, viene esposto impiccato su un isolotto presso la baia di Port Royal come monito per i pirati. * Giorgio I di Gran Bretagna nomina il suo amico di corte Weatherby Swann governatore della Giamaica. Swann parte con sua figlia Elizabeth alla volta di Port Royal, nei Caraibi, a bordo della [[HMS Dauntless|HMS'' Dauntless.]] Durante il viaggio, la Dauntless'' incontra il relitto della Princess, un mercantile britannico in fiamme a seguito di uno scontro con la Perla Nera. Su questo mercantile, infatti, si trovava William Turner Jr., figlio di Sputafuoco Bill Turner, un ex membro della ciurma di Barbossa che con loro aveva preso uno dei medaglioni del tesoro. La giovane Elizabeth Swann, passeggera della Dauntless, incontra per la prima volta Will Turner, sopravvissuto all'attaccoLa cronologia stabilita in La Vendetta di Salazar pone gli eventi di La Maledizione della Prima Luna nel 1728. Il prologo di La Maledizione della Prima Luna è ambientato otto anni prima del resto del film, quindi nel 1720.. * Alcuni mesi dopo, Joshamee Gibbs abbandona la British Royal Navy per trasferirsi a Tortuga. 1722 * 10 febbraio: Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts viene ucciso. La sua anima finisce nello Scrigno di Davy Jones. 1727 * 11 giugno: muore Giorgio I di Gran Bretagna, suo figlio Giorgio Augusto viene incoronato Re di Gran Bretagna e d'Irlanda. 1728 * James Norrington è promosso al rango di commodoro a Port Royal, dove arriva anche Jack Sparrow prima dell'attacco della città da parte della ''Perla Nera''. Elizabeth Swann è rapita dagli uomini di Capitan Barbossa (capitano della Perla Nera) e Will Turner si allea con Jack Sparrow per salvarla. Jack assembla una ciurma a Tortuga per partire alla volta dell'Isla de Muerta a bordo dell'[[HMS Interceptor|HMS'' Interceptor.]] Jack riesce a sconfiggere Barbossa uccidendolo con l'aiuto di Will che ha annullato la maledizione, mentre gli uomini di Norrington uccidono o catturano il resto della ciurma di Barbossa. Jack, scappato dal patibolo con l'aiuto di Will, si ricongiunge con la sua ciurma a bordo della ''Perla Nera''Nel calendario di Henry Turner realizzato da James Carson per ''La Vendetta di Salazar si mostra che il primo incontro tra Henry e Will (che si vede nella scena dopo i titoli di coda di Ai Confini del Mondo) avvenne nell'agosto del 1739, il che pone gli eventi di Ai Confini del Mondo, ambientato 10 anni prima, nell'agosto del 1729. ''La Maledizione della Prima Luna'' è ambientato circa un anno e qualche mese prima di Ai Confini del Mondo, quindi nel 1728. . * Il Commodoro James Norrington si lancia all'inseguimento della Perla Nera a bordo della HMS'' Dauntless''.'' '''1728 - 1729' * Jack Sparrow è a Siviglia, in Spagna, dove conosce e seduce la giovane Angelica. La ragazza lascia il convento in cui vive per seguire il pirata e con lui fa diversi viaggi. Ad un certo punto, sull'isola di Martinica, Jack donò alla ragazza un anello come regalo mentre lei donò al pirata un merletto che Jack avrebbe indossato al braccio sinistro. I due ebbero diverse avventure insieme, ma la loro relazione non finì bene tanto che in un'occasione Angelica tentò di ucciderlo a Santo DomingoJack Sparrow indossa il merletto che gli ha donato Angelica a partire da La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma in poi. I due si sarebbero dunque incontrati tra gli eventi di La Maledizione della Prima Luna e La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma.. * Al largo della costa di Tripoli (Libia), la Dauntless affonda travolta da un uragano, facendo fallire Norrington nella sua impresa di catturare Sparrow. Norrington ritorna a Port Royal e rassegna le sue dimissioni da commodoro e lascia la Giamaica. 1729 * Jack Sparrow approda con la Perla Nera in Turchia (Impero Ottomano). Qui si infiltra in una prigione dove ottiene un disegno della chiave del forziere di Davy Jones, dal momento che i 13 anni del loro patto erano ormai scaduti. * Primavera:'' ''Lord Cutler Beckett, governatore della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali, arriva a Port Royal che intende usare come base per la sua campagna di sterminio della pirateria nel Mar dei Caraibi. Il giorno stesso, il matrimonio di William Turner e di Elizabeth Swann è interrotto da Beckett che fa arrestare i due promessi sposi poiché avevano aiutato Jack Sparrow a sfuggire all'impiccagione. Inizia la cerca del forziere fantasma che vede la ciurma della ''Perla Nera'', capitanata da Jack Sparrow e la ciurma dell'''Olandese Volante'', ''capitanata da Davy Jones, che cercano di ottenere il forziere che viene infine rubato da James Norrington. Jack Sparrow e la ''Perla Nera vengono trascinato dal Kraken nello Scrigno di Davy Jones. Hector Barbossa viene resuscitato da Tia Dalma. Norrington porta il cuore di Jones a Lord Cutler Beckett. Per ricompensa, Beckett lo promuove al rango di ammiraglio. Ora, dunque, Jones è costretto a servire per Lord BeckettNel calendario di Henry Turner realizzato da James Carson per La Vendetta di Salazar si mostra che il primo incontro tra Henry e Will (che si vede nella scena dopo i titoli di coda di Ai Confini del Mondo) avvenne nell'agosto del 1739, il che pone gli eventi di Ai Confini del Mondo, ambientato 10 anni prima, nell'agosto del 1729. La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma è ambientato circa due mesi prima di Ai Confini del Mondo, quindi nella primavera dello stesso anno.. * Giugno/luglio: Guerra contro la pirateria. Due mesi dopo, Davy Jones, agli ordini di Beckett, fa strage di tutte le le navi pirata che incontra. Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, il redivivo Hector Barbossa e il resto della vecchia ciurma di Sparrow, si recano ai confini del mondo per recuperare Jack Sparrow e la ''Perla Nera''. * Agosto: La Perla Nera ritorna nel mondo dei vivi. Schermaglia a Black Sand Beach. Quella notte avviene la cattura della Empress durante la quale Sao Feng viene ucciso da una salva dell''''Olandese Volante''. Feng, morente, nomina Elizabeth Swann Pirata Nobile al suo posto. James Norrington viene assassinato mentre aiuta Elizabeth e i pirati della Empress a fuggire dall'Olandese Volante''. Avviene il quarto consiglio della Fratellanza Piratesca. I Pirati Nobili discutono riguardo al da farsi con Beckett e riguardo alla liberazione di Calypso. Elizabeth Swann viene eletta Re dei pirati. Calypso viene liberata dalla sua forma umana. Segue la battaglia del maelstrom che vede la flotta dei pirati contro l'imponente armata della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali, alla cui guida c'è l'Olandese Volante''. Durante la battaglia, Hector Barbossa celebra il matrimonio tra William Turner ed Elizabeth Swann. Davy Jones viene ucciso da William Turner Jr. che diventa capitano dell'O''landese Volante'', mentre Beckett muore a bordo della'' [[HMS Endeavour|HMS ''Endeavour]]Nel calendario di Henry Turner, realizzato da James Carson per La Vendetta di Salazar si mostra che il primo incontro tra Henry e Will (che si vede nella scena dopo i titoli di coda di Ai Confini del Mondo) avvenne nell'agosto del 1739, il che pone gli eventi di Ai Confini del Mondo, ambientato 10 anni prima, nell'agosto del 1729.. * '''Agosto/settembre: Alcune settimane dopo, Hector Barbossa organizza un secondo ammutinamento contro Jack, rubandogli nuovamente la ''Perla Nera'', tuttavia Jack, che aveva previsto cio, ruba a Barbossa la mappa di Mao Kun per iniziare il suo viaggio verso la Fonte della Giovinezza, in Florida. Jack Sparrow giunge il Florida dopo qualche settimana, tuttavia non riesce a trovare la Fonte. 1730 * ca. aprile: 9 mesi dopo la battaglia del maelstrom, nasce in Giamaica Henry Turner, figlio di William Turner II e di Elizabeth SwannLa cronologia stabilita in La Vendetta di Salazar ''e il libro ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel ''pone la battaglia del maelstrom nell'agosto del 1729. Henry Turner è nato circa 9 mesi dopo questa battaglia, quindi nella primavera del 1730.. '''1732' * Nasce Carina Smyth da Margaret Smyth. Il padre è Hector Barbossa, amante di Margaret, che alla morte di quest'ultima, non volendo responsabilità sulla bambina e ritenendo meglio per lei vivere all'oscuro dell'identità del padre, lascia la bambina (chiamata da lui Carina) sulla soglia di un orfanotrofio con un un diario con un diamante in copertina, sperando che con esso, Carina avrebbe potuto concedersi una vita benestanteNel romanzo prequel The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, si dice che ''Carina Smyth ha 19 anni durante l'ambientazione del film. Il fatto che il film sia ambientato nel 1751 pone la nascita di Carina nel 1732.. '''1739' * 16 agosto: 'William Turner, dopo aver adempiuto al suo dovere come capitano dell'[[Olandese Volante|''Olandese Volante]]'' ''per 10 anni, torna finalmente in Giamaica per vedere per un giorno solo la sua amata Elizabeth Swann e suo figlio, Henry Turner (di 9 anni), che vede per la prima volta. '''1741 * Un gruppo di ladri cerca di rubare il diario di Galileo Galilei a Carina Smyth, fallendo''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p. 65. Il tentato furto avviene cinque anni prima che Carina lasci l'orfanotrofio per andare ad Hanover Hall.. '''1742' * Dopo aver visto suo padre per la prima volta, il giovane Henry Turner si decide a trovare un modo per liberarlo dalla maledizione dell'Olandese. Dopo aver studiato per due anni le leggende marine, una notte Henry riesce a localizzare e a salire a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Qui Henry incontra per la seconda volta in vita sua suo padre William Turner Jr. e gli riferisce di aver trovato un modo per liberarlo dalla maledizione che lo lega all'Olandese: il leggendario tridente di Poseidone. Tuttavia Will, riluttante, gli ordina di andarsene e di dimenticarloNei titoli di coda di Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar, Lewis McGowan, che interpreta il giovane Henry nella scena iniziale del film, viene accreditato come "Henry Turner (12 yrs old)". Dal momento che Henry è nato nel 1730, l'incontro tra Henry e Will a bordo dell'Olandese Volante deve essere avvenuto nel 1742, quando Henry ha 12 anni.. 1746 * 9 luglio: Ferdinando VI di Borbone viene incoronato Re di Spagna. * Un giorno, la Perla Nera viene attaccata dalla Queen Anne's Revenge, la nave del famigerato pirata Barbanera, che, grazie alla sua spada magica, rinchiude la Perla in una bottiglia. Barbossa, riesce a scappare, ma per farlo è costretto ad amputarsi una gamba. Barbossa, caduto in disgrazia, inizia a collaborare con la Royal Navy Britannica, e dopo aver dimostrato la sua efficienza e fedeltà alla Corona britannica, ottiene il perdono reale per i suoi atti di pirateria da Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna, che lo rende corsaro di Sua Maestà BritannicaNel libro Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel ''viene rivelato che ''La Vendetta di Salazar è ambientato nel 1751. Nel film, Barbossa dice che la Perla Nera è stata rinchiusa nella bottiglia "cinque inverni fa" da Barbanera. Ciò pone la cattura della Perla Nera nel 1746.. * Carina Smyth lascia l'orfanotrofio e trova un'occupazione come domestica ad Hanover Hall''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p. 65. Carina aveva 14 anni quando si trasferì ad Hanover Hall.. '''1749' * William Turner Jr. torna un giorno a terra per la seconda volta. * Carina Smyth si intrufola in un'università travestita da uomo per partecipare a una conferenza sui satelliti planetari. Il suo stratagemma viene scoperto ed ella è costretta a scappare, causando una rivolta nell'ambiente universitario''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p. 122. La rivolta avvenne un anno prima che Carina compisse 18 anni.. '''1750' * Inizia la cerca per la Fonte della Giovinezza. Dopo essere stato rapito a bordo della Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack Sparrow collabora con la sua vecchia fiamma Angelica e il pirata Barbanera (padre di Angelica) per cercare la Fonte. Il corsaro Hector Barbossa, viene incaricato da Re Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna di trovare la Fonte della Giovinezza. Tuttavia, la Fonte viene distrutta da un plotone spagnolo inviato da Re Ferdinando VI di Spagna. Alla Fonte, Barbossa ottiene la sua vendetta su Barbanera, uccidendolo e reclamando da lui la nave, la ciurma e la spada, ritornando così ad essere un pirata. Jack abbandona Angelica su un isola deserta. Jack Sparrow e Joshamee Gibbs riescono a trafugare la bottiglia con la Perla Nera dalla Queen Anne's Revenge''Lo scenografo John Myre disse in un'intervista che [[Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare|''Oltre i Confini del Mare]] è ambientato nel 1750. A conferma di ciò, nel manifesto dell'esecuzione di Joshamee Gibbs a Londra si legge come data:"On this day in the 23rd year of His Majesty's Reign", (ita: in questo giorno del ventitreesimo anno del Regno di Sua Maestà). Nel film il re è Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna, il cui regno cominciò nel 1727, il che vuol dire che il suo ventitreesimo anno di regno era proprio il 1750.. * Contro gli ordini di Lady Devonshire, Carina Smyth partecipa alle conferenze di Charles Swift sui miti, mappe misteriose e le lune di sangue. La ragazza decide di lasciare Hanover Hall e viaggiare a Saint Martin per trovare la mappa che nessun uomo sa leggere e il tridente di PoseidoneThe Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p. 131. Carina decise di partire quando stava per compiere 19 anni.. 1751 * . Cerchiata in rosso nella sezione in bianco si può leggere la data 1751.]]Henry Turner, sempre deciso a liberare il padre dalla maledizione che lo lega all'[[Olandese Volante|''Olandese Volante]], si arruola nella Royal Navy Britannica come marinaio a bordo della HMS'' Monarch''. La Monarch, entrata in una grotta nel Triangolo del Diavolo inseguendo una nave pirata, viene assaltata da un gruppo di fantasmi guidati da Capitàn Armando Salazar che incarica Henry di consegnare a Jack Sparrow un messaggio di morte. Giorni dopo, Salazar e la sua ciurma di fantasmi, vengono liberati dal Triangolo del Diavolo dalla bussola di Jack Sparrow e così riprendono finalmente il mare a bordo della loro nave fantasma, la Silent Mary, decisi a uccidere qualunque pirata in mare, incluso Jack Sparrow. Quest'ultimo, assieme a Henry Turner, Carina Smyth e il rivale Hector Barbossa si mette alla ricerca del leggendario tridente di Poseidone. Il tridente viene distrutto da Henry Turner. Hector Barbossa muore sacrificatosi per salvare Carina, sua figlia, uccidendo Salazar. Jack Sparrow ritorna ad essere il capitano della Perla Nera (liberata da Barbossa con la spada di Tritone)Nel libro ufficiale Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel, viene rivelato che Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar è ambientato nel 1751. . Incongruenze narrative cronologiche * Nel film Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar, si dice che gli eventi principali del film avvengono 9 anni dopo l'incontro tra William Turner Jr. e suo figlio Henry a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Tuttavia, nel romanzo ufficiale Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, gli eventi principali sono posti 7 anni dopo il loro incontro. Vedi anche * [[Inesattezze storiche in Pirati dei Caraibi|Inesattezze storiche in Pirati dei Caraibi]] Note e fonti Categoria:Pirati dei Caraibi Categoria:Eventi de:Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik Fr:Chronologie en:Timeline of Pirates of the Caribbean series es:Cronología de Piratas del Caribe (saga)